The Cryptids
|voices = Seth Green Keith Ferguson Cree Summer Drake Bell Kevin Michael Richardson Maurice LaMarche Carlos Alazraqui|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = For Cartoon Network Studios: Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = November 25th, 2013 - present}}The Cryptids is an American animated comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since November 25th, 2013. Sypnosis Five cryptids named Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra go on various adventures while a mad scientist named Dr. Turbo and his pet Bald Eagle, Angel, try to kidnap/destroy the cryptids for an evil plan he made. Characters Main *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - a sasquatch who is the leader of the gang and is the main protagonist. *'/Alien/' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a fictional species of alien cryptid called a Sodiumina who is Bigfoot's best friend, but is a complete moron, making him the stupidest of the gang. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a plesiosaur-like cryptid who is the biggest and the strongest and is Bigfoot's love interest. *'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a moth-like cryptid who is the smartest of the gang. *'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a hairless canine-like cryptid who is the smallest of the gang. Supporting *'Jersey Devil' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a winged horse-like creature that usually hangs out with the cryptids at random times. He is shown to be immature and like Alien, he likes doing pranks. *'Flatwoods Monster' (voiced by Tara Strong) - an alien-like cryptid who enjoys gardening. She has a crush on Mothman. *'Arica Monster' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - A yellow Pyroraptor-like cryptid who appears from time to time. *'Kasai Rex' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A large, red tyrannosaurus-like cryptid who appears from time to time. *'Yeti' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - One of Bigfoot's brothers that lives in the Himalayas. *'Skunk Ape' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - One of Bigfoot's brothers that lives in the swamps of Florida. *'Ogopogo the Lake Okanagan Monster' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - An unintelligent and hot-headed lake monster who is the main target of Alien's pranks. He is also one of Nessie's cousins. *'Champ the Lake Champlain Monster' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A brown-colored lake monster who appears to support the main characters from time to time. He loves fishing, and is also one of Nessie's cousins. *'Red' (also voiced by Seth Green) - A red Sodiumina who lives on Mars and is Alien's brother. *'Mr. Martian '(no voice) - A weirdly out of place Sodiumina who only speaks in sign language or mouth gestures. *'Mokele-Mbembe' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lizard Man' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Kappa' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Dover Demon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Thunderbird' (voiced by Noël Wells) - TBD *'Canvey Island Monster' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'The Ape Squad', consisting of: **'Chimp' - an intelligent chimpanzee who is the leader of the Ape Squad. **'Greg' - TBD **'Owen' - TBD *'Penny the Puppy' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Mothdude' (voiced by Josh Peck) - Mothman's brother who, unlike Mothman, isn't really smart and enjoys parties. *'Patty the Lake Patrica Monster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slob' (also voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A space blob created by Alien. *'Albino Bigfoot' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - An albino sasquatch who became the 6th member of the gang after meeting Bigfoot. *'Papyrus the Elder Bigfoot' (voiced by TBD) - An elder sasquatch who leads the rebel group of cryptids of Cryptid Paradise. *'Stone the Bigfoot' (voiced by TBD) - a darker-colored, strong warrior sasquatch who is the son of Papyrus and co-leads the rebel group of cryptids of Cryptid Paradise. *'Jimmy the Jersey Devil' (voiced by TBD) - a Jersey Devil who is a warrior in the rebel group of cryptids of Cryptid Paradise. *'Charles the Chupacabra' (voiced by TBD) - a chupacabra who is a warrior in the rebel group of cryptids of Cryptid Paradise. *'Tressie '(voiced by TBD) - a teal-colored lake monster who is the only female warrior in the rebel group of cryptids of Cryptid Paradise. *'Mothgar' (voiced by TBD) - A former villain, Mothgar used to aid the Lyngbakr in Cryptid Paradise. He revealed that he was Mothman's father and also the original Mothman of Point Pleasant, West Virginia in the "Origins" episode. *'Canvey Island Chieftain' (voiced by TBD) - The chief of the Canvey Island tribe, and the father of Canvey Island Monster. *'The Meatball Man' (voiced by TBD) - a living meatball-like creature that Alien and Slob befriended. **'Meat Bird' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Turbo' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad scientist who wants to kidnap the cryptids and is the main antagonist of the show. **'Angel the Bald Eagle' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a talking bald eagle who is Dr. Turbo's assistant. *'Dr. Sal' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a female scientist who was Dr. Turbo's assistant and love interest. **'Layla the Hawk' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The Horek' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Were-Sodiumina' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Deathstar' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Sally the Spider' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'The Easter Bunny' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gobble Gobble' (voiced by TBD) - a turkey who is the leader of the Turkey Tribe. ** *'The Lyngbakr' (voiced by ) - A legendary Norse sea monster who later became known as "King Lyng" after becoming the tyrannical ruler of Cryptid Paradise after the events of "The Lyngbakr". *'Baron Von Sweenermast' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Stefan the Giant of Voronezh' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Burrunjor' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - Kasai Rex's cousin who likes to bully various cryptids. *'The Jack-O-Lantern Man' (voiced by TBD) - a Jack-o-Lantern humanoid creature who appears every October. *'The Black-Eyed Girl' (voiced by TBD) - a black-eyed little girl. **'The Black-Eyed Boy' (voiced by TBD) - a black-eyed little boy who is the Black-Eyed Girl's little brother. *'La Llorona' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Face Markin-imal Gang', consisting of: **'Misfortune' (voiced by TBD) - a big slug-like creature that is the leader. Unlike Luck, a The Face Paint'nimal Gang character he is a parody of, he is evil and likes to cause destruction **'Stripes' (voiced by TBD) - a dog-bird hybrid who is Misfortune's best friend. **'Deadflower' (voiced by TBD) - a cat-dolphin hybrid who, unlike Fifi, is very selfish and cares for herself. **'Dusty' (voiced by TBD) - an icy shark-like creature. Unlike Rusty, he is completely brave. **'Dunce' (voiced by TBD) - a hedgehog-like creature. Unlike Champ, he is a complete moron like Billy. **'Squawky' (voiced by TBD) - a muscular bird-like creature. *'Bella and Bethany Tear' (voiced by TBD and TBD respectively) - Two Tear-like robots who serve as the Face Markin-imal Gang's guards. Episodes List of The Cryptids episodes Crossovers The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire The Paintders and The Cryptids The Cryptids did have a crossover with Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, but that was only in one of the comic book series' issue. Comic Book Series The Cryptids (comic book series) Reception Critical Response This show has received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. It received 7.7/10 on IMDB, a 79 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Los Cryptids *French: Le Cryptids *Italian: I Cryptidi *German: Die Kryptiden *Russian: Существа *Japanese: クリスティーズ *Korean: 크립 시즈 *Greek: Τα κρυπτά *Chinese: 生物 *Norwagian: De Cryptids *Finnish: Cryptidit *Swedish: Cryptiderna *Polish: Cryptids Spin-Off The Misadventures of Alien and Slob Legacy A parody of The Cryptids made a cameo in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken skit made a parody of The Cryptids called Mission Cryptidpossible. Yeti was supposedly seen in the episode of Knights of RedCliff: The Series called "Caelum". Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody to the show called The Cocktids. Mothman, Nessie and Alien appear in Cartoon Network: Speedster as VoodooFinger, Kerigan and GoofFinger, respectively. Broadcast The pilot episode was first released on Cartoon Network on August 21, 2009. The official series has then made its way to Cartoon Network on November 25, 2013. In Canada, it first aired on Cartoon Network since December 2, 2013. (More TBD) Merchandise List of The Cryptids merchandise Tropes and Moments The Cryptids/Tropes Easter Eggs/cameos There has been references to other shows. For example... *In TBD, Chupacabra was seen talking to an earthworm with a spacesuit and three cats who resemble Jim from Earthworm Jim and Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle from Catscratch, which was a reference Doug TenNapel's previous works. *In Eat Your Vegetables, there was a flashback where Alien tried to feed Mothman (who refuses due to him lacking a mouth) a garnet, an amethyst, a pearl and an overweight kid who looks similar to Steven, making a Steven Universe reference. *In TBD, Time reference. *In The Samurai, when Kappa was watching TV, he is seen watching a show with a kid similar to K.O. from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. *''The Face Markin-nimal Gang'' is the parody of The Face Paint'nimal Gang, a classic Cartoon Network series. Trivia *Most episodes are TV-Y7, but some episodes are TV-PG *The origins (in real life) of The Cryptids started within GoAnimate in late 2013. The original GoAnimate version had two creepypasta characters, not cryptids, within the gang, making it 7. They were Slenderman and The Rake. These two, however, were cut from this version due to not actually being cryptids. *The Cryptids has a console game called The Cryptids: The Game *The Cryptids' setting is in the Pacific Northwest. *The Cryptids is having a movie set to be released on November 30, 2025 called The Cryptids: The Movie *Albino Bigfoot and Albino Nessie were originally going to be main characters added in Seasons 2 and 3. However, when he thought about it, he started to fear that if he adds them as main characters, they would end up unused in other media after the series ended like Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo, Britney from Totally Spies, Vinny from Family Guy or Sparky and Chloe from The Fairly OddParents, so he scrapped the idea of them being main characters and instead made them supporting characters. *In real life, Kasai Rex is actually a hoax created by John Johnson. *According to Doug, Nessie is the oldest of the gang while Alien is the youngest, with Bigfoot and Chupacabra being the second oldest and second youngest respectively, as Mothman is the "middle child" of the gang. Gallery The Cryptids Logo.png|The Logo TV-Y7.png|What Most Episodes of The Cryptids are rated TV-PG.png|What Some Episodes of The Cryptids are rated. Episode 9 scene.png|"Opinions are like buttholes! We all have them, and they all stink!" (One of the scenes from "Camping") Paedophobia.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Paedophobia" Tick-O-Nitis.png|The title card of season 2 episode, "Tick-O-Nitis" Alan, Andrew, and Anthony.png|Alan, Andrew, and Anthony from "You Came In The Wrong Neighborhood, Scums!" Nessie vs The Hurricane Title Card.png|The title card of season 7 episode, "Nessie vs The Hurricane" Doggy Kingdom Title Card.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Doggy Kingdom" Slob.png|Slob Alien Be Like....png|Alien Nessie.png|Nessie Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Mothman (The Cryptids).png|Mothman Chupacabra (TC).png|Chupacabra Alien (Remake).png|Alien (Full Body) Jersey Devil (TC).png|Jersey Devil Flatwoods Monster.png|Flatwoods Monster Ogopogo.png|Ogopogo Macey.png|Macey, Mothman's niece The Meatball Man.png|The Meatball Man The Horek.png|The Horek Black-Eyed Girl.png|The Black-Eyed Girl Misfortune.png|Misfortune Stripes.png|Stripes Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Cartoons Category:The Cryptids Category:2013 Category:2023 Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Mystery Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cryptids